8 18
by reneev
Summary: porque não existe mais sapatos que duram para sempre nem aqueles que duram apenas tres semanas...nem mais princesas...nem mais um mundo encatado. Porque querer ser criança é normal. Porque joelhos machucados se curam muito mais rapido que corações partids


**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy**

**(**Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You)

---

Quando eu era criança,minha mãe me comprava coisas que duravam para sempre e eram sempre marrões e esquisitas,enquanto eu via as outras pessoas com seus calçados brilhantes e modernos que durariam três semanas.

Quando passava pelas vitrines das lojas via um mundo mágico e encantado,onde todas aquelas mulheres com suas roupas magníficas se transformavam em lindas princesas...

**18 anos depois**

Hoje eu já não acredito em princesas,não acredito mais em coisas que duram para sempre nem que duram três semanas. Não acredito mais em príncipes encantados nem em um mundo mágico e encantado.

No que eu acreditava? Café.

Sim ... café. Ele é meu fiel companheiro

- onde esta a cafeteira....?

Olhava para a mesa sem nada em cima e varias pessoas pararem para ver o que acontecia,antes de eu ter um ataque de fúria tocaram em meu ombro animadamente e um sorriso que parecia surgir apenas para me aborrecer...

- Muito café é ruim... estamos substituindo por chás naturais e sucos

E eu realmente espero que os chás naturais sejam ervas... aquelas ervas que nos deixam alegres e acordados porque se não for eu juro que mato um.

**18 anos atrás**

Eu acredito em amor... o menino que mora em frente da minha casa sempre sai de bicicleta para a escola e joga bola com outros na rua. Eu passo a observá-lo todos os dias com minhas roupas feias e de brexó. Suspiro apaixonada naquele dia ensolarado,mas frio de outono.

**18 anos depois**

Ando por esses corredores sem fim impecavelmente e sempre de cabeça erguida. As pessoas iam me seguindo falando qualquer coisa e me entregando relatórios e eu apenas os pego e joga na mesa de minha secretaria mandando-a ler e me passar apenas o que era importante para assinar. Entrei em minha sala. Paz... finalmente paz.

Vou até minha poltrona e me largo lá olhando os retratos em minha parede. _Meu._..essa palavra vem me seguido dês do dia que fundei aquela empresa. Lembro dos antigos amigos que já não vejo mais... me inspirava neles mas agora só os vejo por essas fotos,nem suas vozes escuto mais. Quando estou sozinha olhando tudo isso não me permito chorar nem me comover porque aquele maldito relatório me aguarda.

E La vou eu... perder mais alguns anos de minha vida enfornada em quatro paredes movida a café (que diga-se de passagem retiraram dali). Se alguém perguntasse que cor era o céu...mesmo por simples casualidade. falaria: ''azul,que pergunta imbecil''mas se me perguntassem... você se lembra de como era o céu... ou quando foi a ultima vez que contei as estrelas... eu já não saberia dizer... mas se perguntassem quantos pisos existe naquele prédio todo,eu falaria sem errar... porque as coisas simples já não fazem mais parte de mim.

X

**8 anos mais tarde**

Eu ando por esse piso frio com meu sapato Chanel enquanto observava as paredes brancas,e pensar que até uma semana tudo aquilo era meu. Suspiro. A empresa foi vendida em um momento de crise quando fiquei internada no hospital em coma e outra pessoa me substituiu... quem imaginou que em três meses uma pessoa conseguiria falir uma empresa tão grande e reconhecida como aquela...

Chego até minha mesa e a toco olhando para fora sem ver aquela secretaria que todos os dias estava lá sem ninguém saber nem sequer seu nome. Olho a parede furada com os pregos que já não havia mais ali.

Olhei pela janela imensa que ficava atrás de minha mesa,só que pela primeira vez a via ali. O céu já não era mais azul.

---

**8 meses depois**

- ''que bom que se juntou a nós Konan-san... sinto muito pela catástrofe que aconteceu com sua empresa''

- ''acontece... e obrigada por me receber sem se questionar se minha presença aqui seria bom... já que a minha faliu''

- ''você estava internada quando tudo começou Konan-san,você não teve culpa''

- ''poderia ter''

- ''mas não teve...''parou de andar e abriu a porta de vidro a deixando aberta ''bem vinda... Konan-san''

---

**8 dias depois**

- ''Sou Sai... enviei meu currículo a algumas semanas e me ligaram ontem falando que fui aprovado...''

- ''bem... '' olhei os papeis pela vigésima vez naquele dia ''é sim... você conseguiu a vaga. Sua ala será a de artes,como modelo já a preencheram ontem.''

- ''há...''

Senti certo desinteresse de sua parte,mas continuei a olhá-lo esperando qualquer coisa que não fosse seu sorriso falso.

- ''será divertido trabalhar com pinceis'' se levantou o garoto e caminhou até o elevador para ir a ala de artes que ficava no 7° andar. Sua fala foi cínica e maliciosa. Mesmo ele já tendo entrado na cabine de metal continuei a olhar...como se o visse ali ainda e por fim fechei o notebook e caminhei para a cafeteira.

**Drawings of a happy place  
Pictures of a joyful face  
The reality of the hell I've made  
All I ever had slowly desecrate**

**And I look out my window  
Not thinking of my mistakes  
Everything is all good  
What else can I create to ruin me**

**(**_Ruin Me- _Shiloh)

18 meses depois

Olhava aquele retrato de mim sorrindo aos meus 8 anos de idade com minha mãe me segurando também sorridente. Minhas roupas eram feias...meu cabelo era bagunçado... me olhei no espelho e vi tudo aquilo que uma mulher queria ter. Roupas caras e maravilhosas,cabelo perfeito com o corte feito pelo melhor cabeleireiro. O batom forte destacado em minha face pálida enquanto meus olhos azuis se misturavam com a cor de meus cabelos.

Olhei os desenhos em minha mãe e o lugar que estava agora,novamente chefe... quero dizer,vice-presidente. Dava na mesma. Tudo que eu sempre planejei e cuidei para dar certo hoje se tornou meu próprio inferno sem eu perceber.

E novamente,depois de tanto tempo olho para fora e vejo o céu que já não era mais azul.

Não penso nos meus erros,nem no que abri mão sem saber que era aquilo importante,já não importava mais... estava tudo bem e tomando sue caminho. Havia mais alguma forma de me auto destruir? Porque já não existia calçados que duravam para sempre... nem aqueles que duravam duas semanas. Não havia mais princesas porque não houve fadas. Não há mundo encantado porque não existe príncipes encantados. Queria tanto acreditar que aquilo existia e ser feliz mesmo que um minuto.

Deixei de ser menina cedo porque subi no salto alto pensando já ser adulta,agora adulta eu subo no balanço pensando ser menina mas ao abrir os olhos de nada adianta. Porque quando se é menina se _brinca _de adulto e não se _finge_.

- Konan-san...?

- diga...

-não ligue para os problemas da vida... eles não tem telefone.

X

Fim 3

Eu gosto de usar a Konan certo? 8D

Espero que vocês gostem

E principalmente entendam e-e

É isso

Mandem reviwes \o\

bjs


End file.
